


Fire

by softswans



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Fire, Gen, implied Clintasha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 13:13:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3852229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softswans/pseuds/softswans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha is fire, and flames burn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fire

Natasha is fire. Natasha’s hair is fire when the sun hits it, setting it ablaze in a shining array of reds and oranges. Her movements when she fights are a ferocious blaze, moving as quick as the flames do, burning all those in her path to ashes. Natasha is fire, and Natasha is flame.

Budapest is fire. Budapest is gunfights and a mess of explosions, clouded with the familiar haze of smoke. Streets burn in their wake, rubble left smoking, still. Budapest is fire, and Budapest is everything they lost.

Natasha is fire. Natasha is a flame of her own, quick to light, dangerous to toy with. She is quick, she is danger, and she is a burning spark. Natasha is fire, and Natasha is dangerous.

Ballet is fire. Ballet is graceful movements that mimic the flames from which she was born. It carries with it the pain of a burn, and the lit energy of a spark. Ballet is fire, and ballet is a swan rising, reborn, from the glowing embers.

Natasha is fire. Natasha is an intense flame, hard to extinguish. Natasha is fistfights and knifefights, a raging force of nature that rips through what stands before her and leaves behind nothing but dust. Natasha is fire, and Natasha is a force that still instils fear in those who crossed her.

The Room is fire. The Room is a searing pain that doesn’t go away. The Room is a scorching mark, is now an incinerated heap, burned to the ground by the very flame they ignited. The Room is fire, and the Room is what fire must face.

Natasha is fire. Natasha is burning tendrils of orange and blue. Natasha is a flame that keeps on burning, a dancing tendril that burns and flickers, evading capture. Natasha is fire, and fire does not burn forever.

Fire is finite. Fire burns until the end, and leaves a grey wasteland in its path.

Natasha was fire, and Natasha burned out.


End file.
